illeraifandomcom-20200213-history
Slayer
Slayer is a skill that allows players to kill monsters that may otherwise be immune to damage. Players must visit a Slayer master, who will assign them a task to kill certain monsters based on the player's Combat level. Slayer experienceroughly equal to a slain monster's Hitpoints is awarded each time the player kills an assigned monster. Many players primarily train Combat by completing Slayer tasks, as Combat experience is still given as normal while fighting Slayer monsters. Slayer is a very profitable skill to train, as high levelled slayer monsters such as slayer bosses have a multitude of both rare and valuable drops. Players may also recieve slayer points by completing assigned tasks Introduction To receive a Slayer task, players must visit the slayer master, Vannaka located at the home area. He does not have any requirements to get a task from but there are certain requirements on the task difficulty. The player can choose an easy, medium or hard task without needing anything other than a good combat level and equipment. Boss tasks are a different story, as they require you to have prestiged slayer three times before you can get one. One of the things the master sells is an enchanted gem. Once you start training you get one for free. These allow you to contact your Slayer master, ask for tips, ask who the monster is and where it is located, and most importantly, see how many monsters you still have to kill before completing the task. The gems cannot be used to get a new assignment; for that, you must see a master in person. An alternative to the gem is a Combat bracelet, which will update the player every 10 kills while worn. Note: It is not recommened to choose a hard difficulty if you are just starting out. We recommend taking easy tasks until level 70 combat, medium until level 100/110 combat and hard tasks afterwards. Getting a task like e.g. 93 Black Dragons is very hard to complete if you are just starting out Boss Slayer Those that have prestiged Slayer three times may unlock the ability to get Boss tasks. The Slayer Master will then randomly assign a boss to the player with a random amount of kills between a certain interval. With that being said, you will never get a task where you have to kill over e.g. 100 of a certain boss. The following bosses can be assigned: Slayer Exclusive Monsters Some monsters can only be killed once players have reached a certain level in Slayer. Not all of them require special equipment. Different Slayer Monsters: Task Strategies TBA Duo Slayer Duo Slayer allows two players to work together on a Slayer assignment after inviting your partner to be your slayer partner by using an enchanted gem on them. When getting a slayer task, both of you will recieve the same amount of monsters to kill. But the task will only be completed when both of you have slain that many monsters. In other words, both players must kill e.g. 19 Crawling Hands each in order to finish the task. If one player finishes the task, the task wont be over until the second player does it as well. Players can dismiss their slayer partner at any time by using an enchanted gem to open up the interface.